BloodSugarSexMagic Pt I
by deviliciouss
Summary: Remus e Tonks, a História. Eu sei que esse sumário tá megacriativo, mas a minha enorme preguiça não me permite criar mais nada no momento. Agradeço a compreensão. fic em hiatus. e AVISO, leiam!
1. Na Floresta Proibida

Para Nymphadora Tonks, havia poucas coisas melhores do que uma boa noite de sono (ou uma manhã de sono, ou tarde de sono; quando a noite havia sido gasta de outras formas). E dormir era ainda melhor depois de 72 horas ininterruptas com os olhos abertos. Tonks era estagiária na Seção de Aurores, o que significava que, além de dar duro como se já fosse formada (porque faltava pouco mais de um mês para isso, se tudo corresse bem), ainda tinha de correr o Ministério inteiro atrás de documentos (que eram importante demais para serem transformados em aviõezinhos), tirar cópias deles com o Feitiço de Cópia, passar horas numa salinha empoeirada separando os pergaminhos velhos que deveriam ser destruídos, se encarregar do recebimento de jornais e revistas trouxas; e ainda por cima conjurar cafezinhos e xícaras de chá pra algum visitante ocasional. E tudo isso não era nada quando comparado com a mais difícil provação pela qual ainda teria de passar antes de se formar: apresentar ao Chefe da Seção, até o final daquele mês, uma dissertação, com pelo menos três rolos de pergaminho de comprimento, com o tema "As Artes das Trevas em Disfarce: Como Reconhecer e Exterminar".

Mas, naquele exato instante, poucos minutos depois da meia noite de uma sexta-feira, nada daquilo importava. Tonks dormia profundamente, um sono sem sonhos, havia quase quatro horas. Estaria de folga no dia seguinte mas, mesmo que pudesse acordar mais tarde, seu corpo simplesmente se recusara a permanecer desperto; e agora lá estava ela, deliciosamente afundada no colchão fofo, enroscada em vários edredons multicoloridos, um fio de saliva escorrendo por um canto da boca. No chão do pequeno apartamento (tudo o que conseguia pagar com aquele salário miserável de escrava), os restos do chá que estivera bebendo antes de apagar haviam se transformado em uma pequena poça, ensopando o relatório quase terminado, um bolinho de abóbora com gotas de chocolate meio comido, três camisetas e um pé de bota espalhados pelo chão.

O quarto estava mergulhado em uma agradável penumbra, quebrada apenas por um ou outro farol ocasional de algum automóvel trouxa. Uma brisa leve adentrava a janela entreaberta. O apartamento podia ser decrépito, mas ela fazia questão de uma cama grande e confortável. Poderia dormir umas trinta horas se quisesse. Aquela tinha tudo para ser uma noite perfeita.

... não fossem as chamas que irromperram repentinamente na lareira da sala.

"Tonks!", vociferou a cabeça que flutuava no fogo. "Apareça! Imediatamente!"

Como se tivesse molas nas costas, ela instantaneamente se sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se arregalavam. Não era novidade alguma ser convocada nos horários mais impróprios; o Ministério andava em polvorosa ultimamente devido ao que ocorrera em Azkaban alguns meses antes. Mas provavelmente seria só mais um alarme falso... e ela perderia horas preciosas de sono...

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

"Já vai, já vai!"

E então, ela desabou no chão. Chutando para longe as cobertas e resmungando algo parecido com "resolveram criar vida e me sabotar", colocou-se de pé e dirigiu-se à sala, bocejando, esfregando os olhos e eriçando ainda mais os cabelos.

"E aí, Gawain! O que é que tá rolando?"

"Quartel-General dos Aurores, em dez minutos!", e a cabeça desapareceu sem maiores explicações.

"A gente se fala!", ela se despediu, acenando para a lareira vazia.

Gawain era sempre bastante objetivo em suas mensagens, mas a urgência extrema em suas palavras naquela noite era inédita. Talvez não fosse só mais um boato, afinal. Agora totalmente desperta, Tonks correu para o quarto e começou a se vestir com o que encontrou pela frente, adrenalina e excitação preenchendo suas veias.

oOo

"Sirius Black foi finalmente capturado."

"Já não era sem tempo!", Tonks exclamou, mas bastou um olhar cheio de censura do chefe para fazê-la murmurar desculpas e desviar os olhos.

"Como ia dizendo, Black foi capturado. Mas escapou por nossos dedos como fumaça", Rufus Scrimgeour expunha a situação, mancando para cima e para baixo na frente do pequeno grupo de aurores largados de qualquer jeito sobre mesas e cadeiras no Quartel-General, muitos claramente vestidos às pressas, com os pijamas aparecendo por baixo das capas. "É aqui que vocês entram. Vasculhem toda a área, os terrenos da escola, a Floresta e o povoado de Hogsmeade."

Tinha acontecido. Depois de quase um ano fugindo do Ministério, Black fora encontrado. Tonks ouvia tudo muito atenta enquanto bebia grandes goles de café de um copo de papel. Seria sua primeira missão "de verdade", a primeira vez em que estaria realmente cara a cara com um bruxo das trevas. E imagine só a glória se o capturasse sozinha; quem sabe até, poderia ser dispensada daquela maldita dissertação... mas... já estava perdendo o fio da conversa uma vez mais... Muito séria, voltou a se concentrar nas palavras do superior.

"... Dumbledore lhes dará mais informações. Ah, sim. Devo alertá-los de que há, também, um lobisomem transformado e perigoso à solta no local, mas concentrem-se em Black. O pessoal da Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas já está partindo para cuidar da fera. Agora, à ação!", sem esperar resposta, Scrimgeour girou nos calcanhares e saiu mancando à frente do grupo muito quieto, liderando-os até a área de aparatação, do lado de fora do prédio.

oOo

Ele ainda parecia exatamente o mesmo depois de três anos. A cortina de cabelos negros e oleosos escondendo o rosto, deixando de fora apenas um grande nariz em forma de gancho, olhos negros e perspicazes e lábios finos que quase sempre estavam retorcidos de desdém. Porém, Tonks nunca havia visto Snape descontrolado daquela forma, nem quando ela dera a sua festinha de despedida no final do sétimo ano. A mão que empunhava a varinha tremia indisfarçavelmente enquanto abria o portão do castelo para os recém-chegados. Ele nem pareceu notar seu visual (cabelos curtos e espetados verde-ácido, um casacão de xadrez roxo e botas de pele de dragão; um pouco gastas, era verdade, mas ainda bastante usáveis), o qual havia sido alvo de incontáveis alfinetadas na época em que ele fora seu professor. E a voz soava ainda mais baixa, perigosa e ameaçadora do que ela jamais havia ouvido.

"Por aqui", McGonagall chamou o grupo para dentro. "Dumbledore não pode atendê-los agora... ocupado com o Ministro..."

"Direto ao ponto, Vice-diretora. Como foi que Black escapou?"

"Recebeu ajuda de fora", sibilou Snape, muito irritado. "Não poderia ter pulado da janela, estava no sétimo andar... sem vassoura, sem varinha..."

"Alguma idéia de quem possa ter ajudado o fugitivo?", Scrimgeour estreitou os olhos.

"Duas, na verdade, mas ambas improváveis", respondeu Snape. "Potter esteve na enfermaria durante todo o tempo; e tem testemunhas. E quanto ao lobisomem..."

"... ele já havia se transformado", McGonagall se adiantou, os lábios contraídos em uma linha severa.

"Hm", segurando o queixo, Scrimgeour cogitou a situação por alguns segundos. Então, disse aos aurores reunidos em volta. "Vão, se espalhem", dispensando-os com um aceno de mão; e dirigiu-se aos professores. "Agora, se os senhores fizerem o favor de me levar até lá, gostaria de dar uma olhada nessa sala onde Black esteve preso."

oOo

"Vamos ver, vamos ver... pra onde eu iria se fosse um Comensal perseguido tentando fugir de Hogwarts?", murmurava Tonks consigo mesma, a varinha batendo ansiosa na palma da mão esquerda.

Ela ergueu os olhos, passando-os pela propriedade. E teve uma súbita inspiração:

"Fácil. Pra Floresta Proibida."

"Resposta exata, Tonks", disse uma voz lenta e grave à sua esquerda.

"Kingsley! Beleza?"

Ele sorriu e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça; então, perguntou:

"Aceita uma companhia?"

"Claro, sirva-se!"

O outro apenas deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no braço. Kingsley era um dos poucos aurores que pareciam tomar conhecimento da existência dela. Metade deles a tratava simplesmente por "a estagiária", como se ela fosse um móvel ou um elfo doméstico, nada mais do que isso; e nem merecedora de mais responsabilidade do que estes teriam. A outra metade a olhava torto, temendo chegar finalmente o dia em que ela, contra todas as apostas, se formasse. Davam sorrisinhos de cruel satisfação sempre que ela tropeçava ou deixava cair algo bem barulhento, torcendo para que Scrimgeour finalmente se desse conta do absurdo que seria, Tonks, uma auror. Isso para não dizer de alguns olhos revirados, quando achavam que ela não estava vendo, em relação à sua aparência: viva e chamativa demais, quando todos ali tentanvam posar de sérios e durões caçadores de bruxos das trevas. Mas estavam muitíssimo enganados se achavam que ela ia mudar um centímetro que fosse de sua aparência por causa daquilo. O chefe nunca a havia repreendido por aquele motivo, então, os outros que fossem cuidar de suas vidas.

Mas a Floresta.

"Ah, droga, porque é que tem que estar escuro, hein? Nunca vamos achar pistas assim. Bom, pelo menos temos uma bela de uma lua cheia."

"Shhh", o outro pediu, levando um dedo aos lábios e se curvando para observar o chão. "Acho que estou vendo alguam coisa aqui. Pegadas."

"Humanas", Tonks acrescentou, curvando-se também. Lançou então um olhar significativo a Kingsley; e os dois se embrenharam na Floresta Proibida, parando ocasionalmente para conferir se continuavam no caminho certo.

Continuar, continuavam. O problema era que não era exatamente o caminho que estavam procurando... Black provavelmente jamais faria todo aquele barulho no meio das folhagens; e, reparando mais de perto, provavelmente não estaria também todo vestido de negro, coberto do queixo para baixo, metido num macacão com o logotipo do Ministério da Magia - Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens, bordado no lado esquerdo do peito.

"Ah, pista errada", disse Tonks, chateada.

"Algum progresso?", Kingsley perguntou, chegando mais perto do homem.

Ele estava vestido, não com as tradicionais vestes ou capa, mas apenas com calças e blusa de manga comprida e luvas, todos negros, camuflado no meio da densa folhagem.

"Nada", reforçou a negativa com um menear de cabeça. "Essa floresta é enorme, não tenho nem idéia dos limites dela. Acho que podemos nos dar por satisfeitos em manter a escola segura até que o sol nasça."

"Ah, sorte sua. A gente ainda tem que se embrenhar floresta adentro", disse Tonks, um arrepio sacudindo os ombros.

"Eu não entraria aí dentro com esse cabelo. Chamativo demais. Não há nada na natureza que tenha essa cor", o rapaz fez um muxoxo; e então, arregalou os olhos quando Tonks, com uma risadinha, transformou os fios em negro-piche. "Metamorfamaga, eh? Bom, boa sorte pra vocês ele desejou, quando os aurores continuaram seu caminho."

oOo

O silêncio a enervava. Não, não o silêncio. Mas aqueles barulhinhos não identificados que, ela tinha certeza, provinham pelo menos a metade de sua imaginação hiperativa e excitada. Rastejos, farfalhadas, cochichos e murmúrios. Muito de vez em quando ela distinguia um som real, um bater de asas, um piado lúgubre. Mas nenhum rosnado ou pisar macio de patas.

"E se eu fosse um lobisomem", ela murmurava consigo mesma. "Eu faria uma entrada da pesada. Uma garota sozinha...", ela e Kingsley haviam se separado há uma meia hora, "aparentemente indefesa... Não teria porquê ele se esconder."

Ou teria? Ela não sabia muito sobre eles, a não ser o básico que havia aprendido em Hogwarts. Não era um assunto abordado no curso de Auror, não era trabalho deles. Ah, sim, e valia citar: havia também, claro, as pregações furiosas daquela sapa velha, tentando aprovar um projeto de lei, banindo-os da sociedade bruxa. E havia boatos de um outro projeto ainda mais audacioso: Umbridge pretendia, mais pra frente, trancafiá-los para sempre em Azkaban. Os ombros dela se sacudiram em outro arrepio. Não estava ali para caçar o lobisomem. Mas sim, Sirius Black.

E então, ela ouviu. O som de pisadas macias e cautelosas. O coração disparado no peito, escorou-se em uma árvore; e então, achou melhor escalar alguns galhos. Pelo que ela sabia, bastava um _Estupefaça_ para imobilizar um lobisomem; eles não possuíam peles particularmente grossas ou mágicas. Mas ela pretendia estar numa posição vantajosa. Esperou. Os passos se aproximaram. Ouviu o roçar do corpo na folhagem da árvore. Toda a vida animal à sua volta parecia ter se calado, ou fugido dali. Então, para sua surpresa, o que adentrou a pequena clareira banhada pelo luar não foi o lobisomem, mas um unicórnio, caminhando lentamente, majestoso, as narinas se distendendo para farejar a noite. A visão maravilhosa a fez esquecer momentaneamente de todos os problemas e preocupações. E ela também se quedou, muda e enlevada, na contemplação do maravilhoso animal. Sentiu seu coração se enchendo de alguma coisa boa e quente, uma paz de espírito e calma como há muito ela não sentia. E quando, poucos minutos depois, o animal desapareceu nas sombras da floresta, houve uma sensação incômoda de vazio em seu peito.

"Ah, droga, eu perdendo tempo aqui com unicórnios enquanto meu... primo", ela soltou uma risadinha irônica, "escapa. Maravilha."

Tonks então saltou agilmente da árvore. Perigo não devia ter por ali, se o unicórnio havia se atrevido a aparecer. O unicórnio. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergá-lo por cima do emaranhado de galhos e folhas. E esse foi seu erro. Ela nunca, jamais sequer usava sapatos de salto alto para não correr o risco de desabar no chão a cada dois passos. Imagine-se então o tamanho do desastre em ficar na ponta dos pés, sem apoio algum, no meio de uma floresta, à noite. O tombo não foi surpresa alguma.

Mas o rosnado furioso e a enorme figura peluda que surgiu saltando por entre as árvores foi ainda pior do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter imaginado. A varinha... a varinha... ah, droga, estava em sua mão quando tropeçou... e Tonks ofegou quando sentiu as mandíbulas de aço se fechando em seu tornozelo, a enorme cabeça se sacudindo furiosa e arrastando-a para longe, deixnado para trás a varinha... a carreira de auror...

---

notinhas:

1. Gawain Robards foi o cara que assumiu a chefia dos Aurores quando o Scrimgeour foi promovido a Ministro. Então, já coloquei ele numa posição de certo destaque dentro da Seção.

2. de acordo com o HP Lexicon, existe uma Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens no Depto. para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas ;)

3. a festinha de despedida da Tonks é uma citação à fic da Morgana, "I Wanna Rock" ;D

4. comentem!


	2. Um Fim e Um Início

As mandíbulas de aço fechavam-se com cada vez mais força em volta de seu tornozelo, Tonks podia sentir cada dente do lobisomem através das botas; e ele sacudia a cabeça enquanto a puxava, dando a impressão de que arrancaria sua perna a qualquer segundo. Tonks deslizou pelo chão, sentindo pedrinhas e galhos rolando debaixo de si e a paisagem acima mudando rapidamente. Pense, Tonks, pense. Esticando o pescoço, localizou a varinha a menos de um metro acima da cabeça, mas essa distância só tendia a aumentar. Tudo parecia perdido... mas ela não fazia o tipo que se entregava sem luta, definitivamente, não. Pense! Foi quando um galho baixo entrou em seu campo de visão, bem ao alcance da mão. Então, ela fez como de hábito, não pensou muito, e tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: agarrou o galho com a mão esquerda e chutou o focinho do lobisomem com o pé livre. Surpresa, a fera a soltou; então, Tonks deu-lhe mais alguns chutes no focinho e na boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se esticava toda e... sim! Alcançava a varinha. A fera recurara alguns passos e agachara-se, rosnando perigosamente. Preparava-se para saltar. E ela ali, deitada de costas. Ainda tentou se erguer mas o lobo saltou, o que deveria ser um gracioso e letal arco... mas que foi interrompido na metade quando Tonks gritou:

"_Estupefaça! Estupefaça!"_

O lobisomem desabou pesadamente sobre ela, e Tonks pôde sentir seu hálito quente e o cheiro seco do pêlo do lobo, um cheiro que lembrava o pêlo do cachorro que tivera quando criança... mas aquela não era hora para recordações daquele tipo. Saliva viscosa escorria pela boca entreaberta do lobo ensopando seu casaco. O coração dela estava disparado como nunca estivera antes; e se a fera despertasse...? Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Fazendo uso de mais uma meia dúzia de estupefaças, e de fortes cordas mágicas, ela se convenceu de que estava segura. Só então foi saindo, bem lentamente, de baixo do enorme corpo peludo. Tremia, tanto por causa da adrenalina em seu corpo como por puro horror. E se...? Andando de costas, afastou-se bem uns dez metros, e escorou-se numa árvore, mas os joelhos não aguentaram e ela escorregou lentamente até desabar no chão. O tempo todo com os olhos no lobisomem imobilizado e uma mão no coração. A outra apalpava o tornozelo mordido e babado, e ela teve medo de olhar, por um ou dois segundos. Mas a curiosidade, como sempre, falou mais alto. Tonks soltou todo o ar que segurava inconscientemente nos pulmões ao constatar que os dentes da fera não haviam sido capazes de perfurar a pele de dragão. Bendita hora em que encharcara de chá as botas novas! Relaxou. Espiou de novo o lobisomem, aproximou-se cautelosa e lançou-lhe mais uns dois estupefaça. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Parecia tão inofensivo agora, não mais do que um grande cão cinzento-amarronzado, adormecido. E, por Merlin. Aquilo era um homem... quem, o que seria ele durante o dia? Que terrores povoariam sua mente? Que dificuldades e obstáculos aquela condição trariam a ele? Pobre lobo, Tonks pensou. E ainda levara uns dez estupefaça, desabara no chão... talvez devesse pedir-lhe desculpas quando amanhecesse. Mas agora, aquilo não dizia mais respeito a ela.

Ficou de pé, ergueu a varinha para o alto e lançou no céu as faíscas vermelhas do sinal de alerta.

oOo

"Já lhes disse, e repito mais uma vez: Remus Lupin está sob minha responsabilidade", disse Dumbledore, inflexível, só então começando a demonstrar uma mínima severidade.

"O senhor não está entendendo", o chefe da Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens bufou, sentindo-se impotente diante daquele velho teimoso. "Todo e qualquer lobisomem existente na Grã-Bretanha é nossa responsabilidade. Temos que levá-lo."

"Não este. Ele fica."

Os cinco membros da Unidade entreolharam-se, não sabiam mais o que fazer para que Dumbledore compreendesse a situação.

"Ele está conosco há nove meses, e nunca, jamais, ameaçou alguém. Vem inclusive tomando a Poção do Acônito regularmente; não é mesmo, Severus?", Dumbledore voltou-se para o Mestre de Poções, que assistia a tudo de um canto, calado, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

Visivelmente a contragosto, Snape concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Vendo a pouca vontade deste em ajudar, o homem tentou apelar para Snape...

"Será que o senhor não poderia convencer o diretor...?"

... que suspirou pesadamente e respondeu em tom de tédio:

"Acredite-me, não vou ter mais sucesso nisso do que vocês tiveram."

Dumbledore retomou a palavra:

"O que aconteceu esta noite foi uma fatalidade. Não ocorrerá novamente; e inclusive está tudo sob controle. Acho que devíamos ir todos tomar uma boa xícara de chá", completou o diretor, retornando a seu costumeiro estado de espírito afável.

O outro suspirou, derrotado; e ainda tentou ameaçar, agitando um dedo nervoso na direção de Dumbledore:

"O Ministro ficará sabendo disso!"

"Eu e Fudge nos entenderemos mais tarde", Dumbledore sorriu de leve, com os olhos cintilando.

O outro ainda meneou a cabeça mas então, deu-se por vencido:

"Vamos, não há mais nada que podemos fazer por aqui."

Mal e mal se despediram antes de desaparecer pela porta aberta. Suspirando, Dumbledore virou-se para Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Chá?"

"O lobisomem. Precisamos interrogá-lo."

"Ah, meu caro Scrimgeour, creio que isso será impossível. Ainda são quatro horas da manhã, e ele só retornará à sua forma humana ao amanhecer. "

"Pois bem, esperaremos. Proudfoot, Robards, fiquem aqui. Os outros estão dispensados."

Então, os aurores também foram desaparecendo lentamente pela porta. Todos exceto uma, ou melhor, uma quase-auror: Nymphadora Tonks que, longe de estar sendo dispensada, estava sendo mantida prisioneira na enfermaria por Madame Pomfrey. A velha senhora não parava de disparar todo tipo de comentário, indo desde reminiscências sobre as primeiras idas de Tonks a seus domínios, até o quanto estava surpresa (não exatamente num bom sentido) por tê-la ali, naquela noite, quase três anos depois de ter se formado. Tonks ainda tentara protestar, dizendo que estava perfeitamente bem e dona de si. Mas Madame Pomfrey não quis nem ouvir, e disparava comentários ácidos sobre a falta de responsabilidade da garota, sobre seu eterno estabanamento, e simplesmente obrigou-a a se deitar e não se levantar daquela cama até a manhã seguinte. Suspirando, Tonks obedeceu, não sem antes passar os olhos pela Ala Hospitalar tentando descobrir algum modo de fugir; e nada descobrir.

oOo

Era como acordar de um pesadelo. Não, mais que isso: era como emergir de algum lugar viscoso como um pântano. De um lugar obscuro e mórbido que deixava, impregnado na pessoa, traços de uma substância pesada e pegajosa, que o impedia de esquecer onde estivera. E que sugava todas as suas forças. Remus Lupin sempre se sentia extremamente esgotado após uma transformação; e longe de se acostumar, isso só vinha piorando com o passar dos anos. Ainda meio adormecido, estendeu um braço dolorido e passou a mão pela testa úmida, afastando os cabelos para trás. Um raio de sol que entrava por alguma fresta

atravessou-lhe as pálpebras, e então, Remus despertou por completo. E a primeira pessoa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi Hagrid, sentado em sua enorme poltrona ao pé da lareira.

"'Dia, Professor Lupin."

Remus franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar. Não devia acordar ali, Hagrid não sabia... ou agora saberia? O coração começou a bater muito rápido. O que teria acontecido na noite anterior?

"Hagrid! O que foi que... as crianças!"

Remus tentou sentar-se na enorme cama do meio-gigante, mas estava ainda mais tonto do que o normal, e caiu sobre a colcha de remendos.

"Estão bem", o outro sorriu. "Não precisa se preocupar. O Professor Dumbledore pediu pra você beber isso aí", ele apontou um cálice sobre o criado-mudo, "quando acordasse."

Obediente, Lupin bebeu a Poção para Animar, enquanto espiava, com o canto do olho, a postura de Hagrid. Como tinha ido parar ali? E Hagrid? Teria descoberto seu... segredinho? Não notava nada de diferente nele, nada que denunciasse medo ou horror, pelo contrário: ele parecia bastante tranqüilo e solícito como sempre. Mas então, lembrou-se de que Hagrid era um meio-gigante; e que

seria a última pessoa em Hogwarts a sentir medo de qualquer criatura perigosa que fosse. Eram sem fundamento algum, portanto, os seus temores. Mas era algo que sempre carregava em si, sempre; aquele medo de ser descoberto e evitado. Suspirando, repôs o cálice vazio sobre o criado-mudo. Aquilo era outra coisa que sempre carregava consigo, também: a dependência por infinitas poções. Não era algo físico, um vício; seu corpo não pedia por elas. Mas serviam para facilitar sua vida: algumas o deixavam lúcido, outras recuperavam suas forças, outras o faziam dormir quando a lua cheia se aproximava, enfim. Mas não queria pensar naquilo agora.

"O Professor tá te esperando na sala dele; assim que você se sentir melhor..."

"Obrigado, Hagrid", Remus tentou ficar de pé, apoiando-se sobre as pernas ainda trêmulas; mas seu andar logo foi se tornando mais confiante. "Já posso ir."

oOo

Se Hagrid não demonstrou diferença de comportamento alguma, o mesmo não pôde ser dito das outras pessoas com as quais Lupin cruzou aquela manhã. Passava um pouco das oito e meia; e alguns estudantes já saíam do Salão Principal quando ele pôs os pés no castelo. E a reação de todos que o viram foi exatamente a mesma: estacavam no lugar onde estavam, respiravam fundo como se controlassem o medo de sair correndo (coisa que uns dois ou três realmente fizeram, meio disfarçadamente) e então, se afastavam, desviavam do caminho, o tempo todo andando meio de costas de forma que pudessem manter os dois olhos em Lupin.

Eles sabiam.

Disso Remus não tinha dúvidas, mas ao contrário do esgotamento que sentia após as transformações, era algo com o que já se acostumara... ou melhor, se conformara. Uma vergonha discreta queimava lá no fundo, mas ele desviava os olhos, sorria e seguia em frente. Dumbledore já parecia bastante atarefado, caminhando para cima e para baixo em sua sala, quando Remus bateu à porta.

"Ah, olá, Professor Lupin."

"Bom dia, diretor. Hagrid me disse que o senhor precisava falar comigo... O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Sente-se", pediu o diretor, bastante sério. "Antes de tudo, acho que deve saber... Severus... deixou escapar sua condição."

Aquilo explicava muita coisa. Remus baixou a cabeça e calou-se por alguns minutos; então, murmurou:

"Talvez tenha sido melhor assim."

"Mas, fique calmo, vamos tentar dar um jeito de minimizar as conseqüências... talvez, se fizermos os alunos olharem para tudo que foi ensinado esse ano..."

Remus suspirou pesadamente.

"Não vai funcionar. Não tenho ilusões quanto a isso, as reações são sempre as mesmas. Diretor, eu... me demito."

"Não vamos tomar atitudes drásticas..."

Remus meneou a cabeça, ainda olhando para os próprios sapatos gastos.

"Sempre soube que essa situação não ia durar muito tempo... Acredite-me, é melhor assim."

Dumbledore pretendia insistir e fazer seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ser um pouco razoável, mas foi interrompido por batidas firmes à porta. Rufus Scrimgeour. Ele mal adentrou a sala e já foi perguntando:

"Remus Lupin?"

Remus confirmou comum aceno de cabeça e um sorriso cansado.

"Temos algumas perguntas a lhe fazer", sentindo lá no fundo o temor crescente de que pudesse ter feito algo muito sério durante a noite passada, Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "A respeito de Sirius Black."

Remus não soube dizer se ficou mais tenso ou mais relaxado. Mas teve certeza de que, à medida em que o interrogatório ia avançando, os efeitos da Poção para Animar iam diminuindo cada vez mais, a ponto de deixá-lo sonolento, e fazer seus braços e pernas pesarem toneladas. Além disso, descobriu uma dor incômoda na mandíbula e um zumbido nos ouvidos; e mal conseguia ouvir o que lhe era perguntado. Até que não foi possível a mais ninguém ignorar o estado em que ele se encontrava.

"Remus... está se sentindo bem?", Dumbledore curvou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele suspirou, frustrado, negando com a cabeça.

"Escutem. O professor Lupin não está em condições de continuar", o diretor interveio, "Talvez se pudéssemos continuar um outro dia..."

"Creio que na próxima semana... depois da Lua Cheia...", Remus acrescentou, ao mesmo tempo em que um estranho tremor lhe percorria o corpo.

Os aurores se entreolharam, e Scrimgeour suspirou, como se dissesse "que remédio?". E porque aparentemente não conseguiriam muita coisa de Remus e teriam apenas que cumprir algumas formalidades, ele disse:

"Certo. Devo supor que continuará residindo aqui?"

Remus e Dumbledore se entreolharam.

"Não, acabo de me desligar da escola."

"Mas continuará trabalhando para mim", Dumbledore afirmou, e insistiu com o olhar quando Remus começou a protestar. "Preciso de alguém que faça umas certas... pesquisas pra mim."

"Precisamos de um endereço fixo, até que esteja tudo esclarecido com a justiça."

"Providenciarei", disse Dumbledore.

"Devo ir agora...", Rufus disse, olhando para o relógio de pulso. "O expediente na Seção começa em dez minutos. Entregue o endereço àquela garota, Nymphadora Tonks. Ela ainda deve estar na Ala Hospitalar."

oOo

Bem, era lá realmente que ela deveria estar. Mas Tonks caminhava cautelosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, olhando para todos os lados para não ser pega de surpresa. Havia conseguido escapulir de Madame Pomfrey; e a única coisa que lhe interessava agora era sair do castelo e aparatar até seu apartamento, a fim de aproveitar aquele seu dia de folga. Mas as coisas não seriam assim tão simples... no instante em que transpunha as portas duplas de carvalho que levavam para fora do castelo, ouviu vozes às suas costas e logo uma delas chamava seu nome em alto e bom som, Nymphadora Tonks. E se não fosse a voz do chefe, ela teria se virado e lançado uma boa azaração nas fuças do engraçadinho.

"Srta. Tonks, preciso que fique aqui algum tempo, ainda."

"Mas, mas... é meu dia de folga! Esperei cinco semanas por um mísero diazinho livre, fiz zilhões de horas extras... tenho aquela maldita redação pra terminar..."

"O que quero que faça não irá atrapalhar muito sua folga", então, Scrimgeour curvou-se e sussurrou. "Quero que siga o lobisomem, tente arrancar algo mais dele... descobrir suas reais intenções ao se demitir do cargo de professor. E verifique o local onde ele vai ficar. Faça uso de seus dons ele acrescentou, com um olhar significativo."

Então, ignorando os protestos e resmungo de Tonks, ele se foi. Droga, um belo de um dia perdido...

oOo

Então, era aquilo. Mais uma etapa que terminava abruptamente, Remus pensava, enquanto se dirigia ao portão. Pelo menos, teria mais algumas semanas de trabalho e um pouco a mais de dinheiro para acrescentar a suas minguadas economias. E um teto sobre a cabeça, e algo com o que ocupar a mente. E um suprimento de Poção do Acônito; levava um caldeirão cheio na bagagem, caldeirão que Snape fizera questão de entregar pessoalmente em sua sala, com um sorriso desagradável e um "Ora, mas estamos indo embora?" mais cínico, impossível. Mas ele não condenava Snape; Severus não tinha culpa alguma de sua condição.

O sol quente do meio-dia o fazia suar, um suor frio e doentio. Havia tomado mais um cálice de Poção para Reanimar, e tentado engolir algumas colheradas de sopa, o que faziam ele se sentir um tantinho melhor do que durante o interrogatório. O interrogatório. Bem, poderia ajudar naquele caso tanto quanto, ou ainda menos do que Harry, Ron e Hermione. Havia deixado claro sua crença na inocência de Sirius e na sobrevivência de Petigrew, o que arrancou olhares descrentes dos aurores. E reafirmaria aquilo quantas vezes fosse preciso. O calor do sol fazia a água evaporar e criava estranhas distorções no ar enquanto Remus caminhava em direção ao portão, os dois malôes flutuando atrás de si. Enxergou seu coche esperando junto ao portão, e uma figura que caminhava para cima e para baixo, aparentemente nervosa ou ansiosa ou revoltada, ou talvez tudo isso junto, e levantando nuvezinhas de poeira com as pesadas solas de sua bota. Era uma garota, ele foi conseguindo distinguir melhor à medida em que se aproximava. Ela carregava um pesado casaco roxo debaixo do braço, tinha os cabelos negros bem curtos e arrepiados, e suas roupas tinham tantos remendos quanto as dele, mas aparentemente, os motivos eram outros. Então, ela ergueu os olhos. Eram negros e vivos, cintilavam quase como os de Dumbledore. Tudo nela denotava uma vivacidade, uma energia, que contrastavam enormemente com o que ele era. Ela deu um passo à frente, estendeu a mão e, sacudindo a dele, disse, animada:

"Oi, sou Tonks. Você é que é o Lupin?"

---

blah, tá aí o capítulo. sei lá, acho que teve algumas partes meio "técnicas" demais, mas eu precisava resolver umas... "pontas soltas" entre o livro e a minha fic. pra quem ainda não se localizou na história, isso é o final do PdA; tive essa idéia enquanto relia o livro e o Fudge, depois que o Sirius sumiu, disse que ia entrar em contato com o Ministério. ora, quem no Ministério é responsável por caçar bruxos das trevas? os aurores, é claro D e quanto à Tonks, como a gente sabe, ela se formou logo no comecinho do Cálice, logo, tem muitos motivos pra ter ido a Hogwarts também D

uhu, algumas pessoas comentaram a respeito da pobre Tonks ser meio ignorada pelos aurores e coisa e tal, e acreditem, isso é algo que realmente acontece "na vida real": uma boa parte dos fãs "adultos" da série acha a personagem boba, sem graça, inútil, sem função, chamativa, e não a leva a sério só por ela não ser trágica ou... séria. gente boa demais. não fiz mais do que colocar na fic a reação das pessoas adultas e sérias à Tonks ;D

não prometo, mas vou tentar atualizar o mais breve possível; caso ainda não tenha alguém por dentro da história, até o dia 20 de agosto vou estar meio impossibilitada de escrever na velocidade que eu gostaria... mas enfim. se eu demorar demais, vocês já sabem: vão lá ler a melhor fic remus/tonks de todos os tempos: "eu te amo", da aline oellers (tem aqui no ffnet)

e se tiverem curiosidade, vão também dar uma olhadinha na minha fic snape/lily, que, modéstia à parte, tá ficando ótima e vai ser uma das minhas melhores fics ever!

thanks gude e larissa pelos comentários, e... teve mais gente que leu que eu sei! han! sejam legais e comentem, comentem, comentem! quero ver reviews quando voltar a postar, hmpf! e por último, agradecimento especial ao meu amiguinho igor, do orkut. mesmo que ele não leia essa fic, tá me dando uma ajuda e tanto em assuntos lupinos.


	3. As Artes das Trevas em Essência

A primeira onda de surpresa que o atingiu foi causada pelo fato da garota estar sacudindo sua mão. As pessoas não o faziam de forma alguma, a não ser que ainda não soubessem... coisa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, fatalmente mudaria. Então, a atitude delas também mudaria por completo, exceto em raríssimas exceções. Mas Lupin não teve muito tempo para divagar, porque logo surpreendia-se outra vez; agora, com a energia e a expansividade de Tonks. Ela irradiava tanta vivacidade que ele quase se sentia 'contaminado', ainda que por um mínimo dela. Remus pigarreou a fim de limpar a garganta e então disse, ainda um pouco surpreso com aquela aparição que parecia tão fora do contexto melancólico e depressivo daquela sua tarde:

"Sim, exatamente. Sou Remus Lupin. Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?"

Tonks não tinha o que se poderia chamar de plano; afinal, tudo o que Scrimgeour lhe pedira fora para se certificar de algumas coisas e fazer algumas perguntas. E como provavelmente jamais veria Lupin outra vez, poderia perfeitamente continuar com aquele visual. Ela só se arrependia de ter deixado escapar seu nome verdadeiro, mas, que se danasse. Ninguém conhecia os Tonks, mesmo (uma das vantagens de se ter um pai nascido trouxa); e se conhecesse, não havia muitas chances de associar o sobrenome deles a um... nome.

"O Professor Dumbledore me pediu pra te acompanhar, sabe, até sua nova casa. Pra ter certeza de que vai correr tudo bem", ela concluiu, com um sorriso encantador, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo.

"Ah, claro... suba", ele educadamente ofereceu a ela a escolha do lugar. O rosto dela se iluminou.

"Nossa, nunca andei num desses!", ela comentou, enquanto se acomodava no macio banco forrado de veludo vermelho. "Opa!", então, o pé dela enganchou-se no estribo e Tonks tropeçou. Lupin instintivamente adiantou-se para segurá-la, mas, por sorte, ela apenas caiu sentada sobre o assento. Suas bochechas pareceram tingir-se levemente de vermelho, mas talvez fosse apenas um reflexo das almofadas. Porque quando Remus finalmente sentou-se a seu lado, depois de ajudar o cocheiro a acomodar seus malões na parte de trás da carruagem, ela perguntou, sem um mínimo tom de embaraço na voz:

"Então, está mesmo indo embora?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato; antes suspirou, e deixou os olhos perderem-se por alguns instantes na estrada que começava a se movimentar; e em Hogwarts, ficando definitivamente para trás.

"Às vezes", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela ouvir, "temos de tomar certas decisões, por mais difíceis que sejam", e apesar de coberta por uma enorme dignidade, havia uma nota de dor em sua voz, tão indisfarçável, tão verdadeira e crua, que Tonks se calou em vez de dar prosseguimento à enxurrada de perguntas que faria usualmente. E mesmo que ele fosse, por ora, apenas a 'caça', ela não pôde deixar de se sentir tocada pela situação dele.

Remus, da mesma forma, não parecia muito disposto a falar. Ele havia cerrado as pálpebras e apoiado a testa no vidro frio, provavelmente à procura de frescor. Mas Tonks precisava continuar:

"E já sabe o que vai fazer agora?"

Lupin endiretou-se, abrindo os olhos lentamente, e murmurou que Dumbledore o havia contratado para realizar algumas pesquisas particulares. Ele estava sendo bastante educado, mas ou estava cansado demais (hipótese mais provável dados os acontecimentos da noite anterior), ou escondendo alguma coisa, porque estava sendo igualmente reticente. O tempo estava quente e abafado, tornando aquele um começo de tarde preguiçoso; e o balanço suave do coche, somado ao perigo agora distante, fizeram todo o sono acumulado daquela semana desabar com tudo sobre Tonks. Antes que pudesse evitar, estava bocejando abertamente. Apressou-se a pedir desculpas, mas Lupin, aparentemente, não se sentira ofendido: ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso compreensivo. Ele parecia bem mais jovem visto assim de perto, aqueles cabelos começando a ficar grisalhos enganavam bem. Ela não o achou particularmente bonito naquele instante (mais morto do que vivo, extremamente pálido, com duas enormes olheiras marcando-lhe o rosto), mas descobriu que seus olhos possuíam um belo tom de azul. E Tonks gostou imediatamente da forma como ele sorria, um sorriso meio enviesado e bastante acolhedor, ainda que cansado. Notando que despertara o interesse dele, ela aproveitou a deixa, e continuou:

"Desculpa, mas eu tô mesmo cansada. Fiquei acordada até de madrugada..."; e então, ela achou que seria melhor uma abordagem frontal, sem preparar terreno, para que ele não tivesse muito tempo para se prevenir com uma possível mentira, "por causa de Sirius Black. Você... você ficou sabendo de alguma coisa?", ela perguntou, avaliando a expressão corporal dele com o canto do olho.

Lupin suspirou e seu rosto tornou-se preocupado.

"Desculpe-me... Tonks?", ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ele tentava vagamente lembrar-se de onde é que conhecia aquele nome; tinha quase certeza de já tê-lo ouvido em algum lugar. "Mas é um assunto confidencial; o Ministério me pediu silêncio..."

"Ah, mas eu sou uma auror!", ela apressou-se em informar. "Bem, quase isso", acrescentou, mostrando a ele a carteirinha de estagiária. "Não estará descumprindo nenhuma ordem e, sabe, isso nem é um interrogatório. Só umas perguntinhas... pra passar o tempo", ela concluiu, com um movimento de ombros.

Lupin calou-se por um instante, pesando aquela nova informação enquanto estudava o documento que a garota apresentava. Estaria sendo deliberadamente seguido, ou seriam mesmo ordens de Dumbledore? Bem, talvez... se a garota o estivesse espionando, não revelaria sua indentidade assim tão facilmente. Relaxou. Já havia dado seu depoimento (bem, ao menos, o início dele) ao aurores em Hogwarts, não faria mal repetir a história; embora ele preferisse chegar logo a seu destino, engolir um bom cálice da Poção de Acônito e esforçar-se para dormir aquela noite. Curvando-se para o lado dela, ele sussurrou:

"É uma história fantasiosa demais... se alguém me contasse, eu mesmo não acreditaria...", ela o incentivou com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos atentos e interessados. Remus espiou o cocheiro; este parecia estar com a atenção completamente voltada à estrada. Então, deixou cair a bomba: "A verdade é que... Sirius esteve preso injustamente durante todo esse tempo. Não foi ele quem traiu os Potter, da mesma forma que não foi Sirius quem matou aqueles doze trouxas..."

"Mas quem...?", Tonks sussurrou com a testa franzida.

"Pedro Pettigrew", Lupin suspirou; e agora, um tom eloqüente tomou conta de sua voz, de forma que nem parecia aquele mesmo homem pouco disposto a colaborar que havia sido até poucos minutos atrás. "Um colega nosso. A história é meio longa demais para ser contada agora..."

"Mas como ele ficou escondido durante todo esse tempo e..."

"Aí é que a história fica ainda mais inacreditável... ele é um animago. Assume a forma de um rato."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um instante, mas logo seu rosto estampava uma expressão de descrença.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Difícil de acreditar", ele compreendeu, num sussurro cansado. Mas agora, mais desperto do que de manhã, em boa parte, culpa de toda aquela energia dela, que o envolvia, o influenciava; e tendo uma ouvinte menos incisiva do que o chefe dos aurores, ele sentia-se impelido a contar toda a história. "Mas, entenda... nunca sequer pensamos em ir atrás dele... já que Sirius assumira a culpa e tudo o mais", Lupin então ergueu os ombros e deixou-os cair, num movimento que demonstrava impotência diante da terrível verdade. Nunca sequer pensara em seguir os intintos mais profundos de seu coração e ir atrás de provas. Nunca sequer duvidara em aceitar a culpa de um dos melhores amigos. Simplesmente aceitara-o como o traidor.

Felizmente, haviam chegado a seu destino, fazendo-o afastar da mente, ainda que por alguns minutos, o que poderia ser considerada a sua traição pessoal a Sirius. Tonks saltou por um lado enquanto Lupin descia vagarosamente pelo outro, apoiando-se na parede da casa que era, na verdade, uma sobreloja, à qual se chegava por uma estreita escadinha localizada ao lado de uma loja de penas e pergaminhos, já nos limites da vila. O rapaz já retirava a bagagem, acomodando-a no chão e logo despediu-se, com um aceno de cabeça. Seus caminhos separavam-se ali, mas ainda havia algumas palavras que Remus queria acrescentar, como que para reforçar a inocência do agora amigo e diminuir sua culpa. Parou, então, na sombra que a casa lançava sobre os dois naquela tarde quente de começo de verão e disse:

"Sei que é praticamente impossível provar, mas... tudo faz muito mais sentido agora", baixou os olhos, assumindo a culpa. "Por mais que aceitasse Sirius como culpado... sempre havia aquela ponta de dúvida lá no fundo. Sempre. Traição não combinava em absoluto com o Sirius que conheci em Hogwarts."

Para sua surpresa, Tonks fez um muxoxo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça:

"É, é. Sei disso. Cansei de ouvir a minha mãe dizendo praticamente a mesma coisa durante todos esses anos. Mas nunca consegui levar muito a sério...", até agora. Mas guardou os pensamentos para si. Como conseguiria se formar se ela, uma simples estagiária, tivesse a petulância de duvidar de um fato tido como certo no Ministério, lugar ao qual devia fidelidade irrestrita? Quer dizer, ela até poderia estar começando a ter uma pontinha de dúvida, mas daí a assumir isso para um estranho havia uma enorme distância.

Mas Remus pareceu estar interessado em outra coisa:

"Sua mãe?"

"Ah, é. Ela é prima do... Black, você sabe. Sempre foram bem chegados antes... antes dele ir preso."

"Ah. Andrômeda?"

"Você conhece ela?"; e Remus gostou imediatamente da forma como os olhos da garota se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Bem, não exatamente. Mas sei quem é. Me lembro bem do Sirius contando do escândalo que foi pra família quando ela se casou com seu pai..."

"Ai", a garota fez uma careta divertida, "ela adora contar isso pra todo mundo. Você nem faz idéia da quantidade de vezes que eu tive que ouvir isso desde que me entendo por gente."

Ele sorriu outra vez; agora, não mais apenas um sorriso educado, mas amigável. E aquela troca de desabafo e sorriso; e mais a descoberta de que a garota era, afinal, filha da prima preferida de Sirius, fez alguma coisa mudar na postura entre os dois.

"Posso te ajudar a levar isso lá pra cima, se você quiser", ela apontou para a bagagem dele, esquecida sobre o chão.

Ele apressou-se a responder que não queria atrapalhar, mas Tonks insistiu (porque havia notado o quão cansado ele estava e lembrou-se, com uma pontinha de remorso, que uma boa parte das dores que ele sentia naquela tarde eram culpa dela. Pensou se não devia desculpas a ele, mas talvez, ele sequer se lembrasse de todo o ocorrido e fosse mlehor deixar tudo assim mesmo), e seguiu-o escada acima, comandando a bagagem flutuante com a varinha. Chegando ao segundo piso, encontraram um pequeno mas aconchegante apartamento. Ela acomodou a bagagem no chão, ele agradeceu e então, calaram-se por alguns instantes, ambos os pensamentos voltados na mesma direção. Tonks ainda não se dera por convencida; apesar disso, sentia que devia pelo menos averigüar aquela história do tal animago. Era o que aprendera no seu curso: investigar todas as pistas.

"Escuta, Lupin. Não tem como provar essa história?"

Ele fitou o chão empoeirado antes de suspirar e responder:

"Difícil. Teríamos que encontrar Pettigrew... e as únicas testemunhas do que aconteceu ontem à noite, além de mim, são três garotos de treze anos... nos quais Fudge já deixou bem claro que não acreditou", Remus concluiu, desabando em uma poltrona.

Ela apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, tamborilando os dedos no rosto.

"Nenhuma idéia de onde ele possa ter ido, o tal Pettigrew?"

"Nenhuma", e o cansaço pareceu ter se abatido outra vez sobre ele.

Tonks achava pouco provável que Lupin, naquele estado, fosse colocar um malão debaixo de cada braço e perder-se no mundo. Ela podia apostar que ele não estava escondendo coisa alguma e que iria continuar ali, no conforto daquela casa, pelo tempo necessário às investigações. Decidindo que sua missão ali já estava terminada, ela disse:

"Bem... acho melhor deixar você descansar, agora."

Ele apressou-se a acrescentar:

"Quero ajudar, mas hoje..."

"Não, não, tudo bem. Ainda tem a lua cheia hoje, não?"

E no instante seguinte em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ela se arrependeu. Toda a boa-vontade e interesse de Lupin pareciam ter se esvaído e ele tornou-se retraído, como se quisesse se fundir à poltrona. E ela se sentiu aliviada por não ter pedido desculpas; provavelmente, aquele pedido só complicaria tudo ainda mais.

"Ah, droga, não falei por mal...", ela ainda tentou consertar. "Essa é outra coisa que minha mãe sempre fala, que eu tenho a boca maior que o cérebro", e Tonks parecia tão sinceramente desolada que Remus teve que murmurar que estava tudo bem.

Mas ela sabia que não. E estava ainda tão confusa quando se despediu e passou pela porta, que acabou tropeçando em um dos malões, que se abriu e espalhou metade do conteúdo pelo assoalho da sala. Ela apressou-se a se desculpar mais uma vez enquanto se ajoelhava e reunia apressadamente todos aqueles livros. Lupin, agora completamente esquecido do comentário sobre a Lua Cheia, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, sentindo-se tomado por um misto de divertimento e compaixão. Mas Tonks logo esqueceu-se do embaraço: segurava com as duas mãos um dos livros, um antigo exemplar de i A Magia das Trevas em Essência /i (hoje já fora de catálogo); e virou-se para ele com aqueles arregalados:

"Posso dar uma olhada?"

Remus assentiu enquanto colocava o restante do material de volta em seu lugar.

"Ah, não acredito! É justamente o que eu preciso!"

"Para...?"

"Ai, é que eu tenho que escrever uma droga de disertação pra me formar. E tô tão sem tempo que nem na biblioteca consigo ir, e esse livro aqui... nunca tinha visto. E parece perfeito!"

"Ora, mas pode levar emprestado, se quiser."

"Mesmo?", ela sorriu.

"Claro!"

"Ah, Lupin, muito, MUITO obrigada! Prometo que devolvo assim que terminar tudo!"

"Não se preocupe", ele teve que sorrir de volta. Ela era tão aberta, tão sincera... tão cheia de vida que era impossível não se sentir influenciado por aquilo.

---

como os meus personagens suspiram, pelamor! e reviram os olhos também, haha. mas enfim. pode ter ficado meio chato pra alguns; afinal, esse capítulo é só um grande diálogo, mas, é aquela história: capítulo de ligação, blablabla. e, convenhamos: a história do remus ter conhecido a tonks pequenininha numa festa e ótima e coisa e tal, mas meio distante da realidade, pra mim.

andei pensando numas coisas e resolvi que é melhor ser sincera: não sei quando volto a atualizar. sim, já fiz minha prova. mas o problema agora não é esse. nas últimas semanas, escrever/ler fics está sendo muito mais uma obrigação do que uma diversão, e... acho que tem algo MUITO errado aí. fic tem que ser um hobby; já chega as trocentas coisas que DEVEMOS fazer. então, não sei. pode ser que eu volte semana que vem, pode ser que só poste o próximo capítulo no próximo ano. tudo pode ser. por favor, sejam legais e tentem não me pressionar a atualizar, acho que isso só vai piorar tudo. preciso tirar umas férias dessa coisa toda (incluo o mundo potteriano nisso, cansei de n coisas mas melhor nem começar a desabafar), assimilar idéias novas, ler e ver filmes e observar pessoas e situações. do jeito que está não pode mais continuar, sento na frente do computador pensando "nossa, mas eu TENHO que escrever" e vou lá e escrevo sem vontade alguma. aí, acabo achando o capítulo uma porcaria, me sentindo frustrada, e ficando com menos vontade ainda de escrever. fora que ando achando meus títulos cada vez mais horrorosos, haha. e isso não ajuda em nada, tampouco.

já venho postar os agradecimentos individuais ;D


	4. AVISO

então. que a fic está em hiatus, todo mundo já percebeu há muito tempo. a graaaande novidade é que ela não vai permanecer assim pra sempre :)

eu já estava com a idéia de chamar alguém pra continuá-la comigo, e enocntrei a melhor pessoa que poderia existir pra isso: a morgana black.

eeeeee

yep. nada mais justo, afinal, ela é a pessoa que conheço há mais tempo no fandom, e travamos nosso primeiro contato justamente por meio das nossas fics remus/tonks (emando pracaralho)

ainda temos que terminar nossas master-sagas (black tangled heart, e love will tear us apart) antes de mexer nessa coisinha aqui. mas ela voltará à vida. acreditem.

:)


End file.
